nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Anna Reed
"Lacey was never supposed to be born. Her mother was only 15 when she had her, a victim of a sexually abusive boyfriend. At the age of 2, Lacey’s mother decided she couldn’t do this to her child. So Lacey was soon given up for adoption. Her life in the orphanage was horrible, the older girls always teasing her. That’s where she learned to fight. Lacey thinks the only way to settle any dispute is through punching, words just get in the way. Now, officially out of the system, will Lacey learn that everyone isn’t trying to hurt her? Or will she continue to hurt for her pain to go away?" ---- Born in Michigan, at 6:38pm on January 2nd 1995 to a 15 year old mother, Lacey was a cruel reminder to her mother that she could not avoid the fact that her boyfriend was not an angel like everyone believed. Concieved after he raped her, Hailie did her best and raised her daughter for two years, only taking her eye off of Lauren for a short time whenever Darryl came over to fulfill himself. Although abusive to his prepubescent girlfriend, the man doted on his daughter, but Hailie feared for her safety, and with post natal depression, made a rash decision which effected her daughter's life forever. She took her early one morning in November, and abandoned her in an group home and disappeared afer it was agreed the child would never have access to her file. Never to be seen again. Group Home Life (Ages 2-18) Lacey, being only two at the time was obviously distraught at her mother's abandonment, and obviously this wasn't helped as suddenly she was placed with a new family, the Greers', who changed her name and slowly, she began to settle down. However, after the couple had a miracle baby of their own, believing that they were infertile, Lacey was sent back to the group home, confused and upset about why two mommies didn't want her. Shortly after this, the small child's life on the road began. Moved from group home to group home, ranging from Arkansas to Rhode Island, no where really was a 'fit' for Lacey, and so eventually, at the age of 12 in 2007, she was sent to the smallest group home that was known and closest to the one she had been in, Greensville's own group home. It was there that she met her best friend, Tynan Lawes when they were both 12 and had begun to completely lose faith in their chances of being adopted. Although Lacey hated everyone she had ever met in the system, she found herself growing closer and closer to the older boy. Soon enough, she found herself opening up to him more and more, and they taught each other how to defend themselves. She was more attached to him than she ever had been to anyone, and although she would never ever admit it, to herself or to Tynan or anybody for that matter, her feelings went way deeper than she realised, even though the staff at the group home probably did. The girl had her first crush, and she never even realized. Having grown attatched to Tynan, and to a younger girl, Eden, who she had looked over since the child was 2, she never ever wanted the setup she had created to be destroyed. This time period was probably the happiest of her life. However, the whole thing collapsed on itself, as when they were 14, Lacey and Tynan ran away from the oprhanage and managed to survive on stolen food and clever avoidance for a week before being caught, and hauled back home, where the head of the oprhanage told Lacey that due to her behavioural problems being worse than Tynan's, and since they had shown it was dangerous keeping them together, she would be moved to a group home which was far more protected than the one she had lived in. That night, Lacey stayed curled up against her best friend for the last time, and cried and clung to him the next day, begging for a reprieve as if she had been given the death sentence, but nonetheless, after kissing him, perhaps one of the only times she ever admitted how she felt; Lacey was sent to a girls only group home in Dallas, a place that she loathed and hated calling home. She repeatedly tried to escape, but after a while, after realizing exactly what she was tying to do, Lacey was moved to a group home on the other side of the country, in California, safetly away from North Carolina. Everyday she thought of her best friend, and worried about his wellbeing, but with this came a deep hatred of the people who had ripped away the only friend she'd ever had , and she rebelled against authority, losing all her trust and faith in adults, and isolating herself further, becoming introvered, but brash, rude, violent and cel when approached. However, if anyone ever took the time to sit down and ask her what had happened...if anyone ever cared enough to ask her what she wanted, there would only ever be one response. To be happy. To be normal. Later Life Lacey, aged 18 was finally evicted from the group home, and immediately tried to retrace her steps. She got on a bus, hitchhiked and walked all the way back to the place that had ever come ''close ''to being a home. Greensville. She didn't expect much, she didn't recognise anyone and no one recognised her. She started off in a hostel, and was removed by Jack Lefevere, and the two had a short fling, before Lacey found him in bed with August Wayland, wherein her lack of trust was reinstalled, and she tried to run away again, being hauled back to the boy's house by the police after his parents called her social worker. After a short stint of living with Jamie, her new friend, Lacey opted to live on her own again, channeling her independence and managing to survive once again under the bridge where she and Tynan had hidden all those years ago. She returned to the oprhanage to visit Eden, who welcomed her with open arms, and although he tried her best to stay hidden, she was unfortunately asked to leave by the same woman who had delivered the news that she would be moved, due to her being wanted by the police for assaulting an officer whilst escaping a store that she had just stolen from. There, Lacey was reminded that her past would always follow her, and now that she has found a place to live, and a (somewhat illegal) job (as a pole dancer/prostitute), she is trying her very best to get back on track. After all, ''someone ''had to be normal in Greensville, right? Relationships Gabby Reed Although the two had a rocky start, fighting and arguing and on one occasion even physically attacking eachother, Lacey is eternally grateful to Gabby and to her family for the hospitality and kindness that they've shown her, and although she (as always) feels like she is a burden, and although she would never admit it, she cares about them very much, and would even consider Gabby one of her best friends. Tynan Lawes Tynan was probably the first friend Lacey ever really had in her life. They met after Lacey, who was trying to show that she was strong, tough and not to be messed with came across Tynan in the cupboard under the stairs, reading in the group home she had just been moved to in North Carolina, and tried to beat him up for being a nerd. However, this time the boy began to fight back, and she developed respect for the nerd who didn't take her crap, and they spat in their hands, shook and became friends from then on, and they had eachother's backs for the years that they lived together. Lacey and Tynan taught each other a whole host of things; including how she taught him to fight, and how he gave her a love of ''Huckleberry Finn ''after her borrowed it to her, and to this day it remains her favorite, and brings back fond memories. The events that transpired over the week they ran away will remain etched into her mind probably for a long time, as it was definitely one of the biggest reality checks that she has ever had. She cared about her best friend more than she would ever admit, and therefore he'll never find out. Now, as the two have reunited, Lacey worries that her old friend doesn't want to be concerned with a whiney orphan now that he has not one, but two families of his own-not that she'd admit this either. Isaac Sullivan Isaac is simultaneously the person who can both aggravate, hurt, and make Lacey happiest in probably the world. Their relationship is anything but ordinary, seeing as he was one of her 'clients' when he moved back to Greensville in March, during a time when she was still homeless, and the two didn't get along, only really keeping things strictly buisness. At first, she told him her name was ''Kaysey ''and that she was 21, however after she dropped her drivers licence in his office on her way out one day, he learned the truth-that her name was Lacey and she was in fact only 18. To make sure he kept his mouth shut, as at the time she was wanted for assaulting an officer, she increased the price of her 'services' and informed him that if he told, she'd make sure he suffered, but this didn't faze the boy who, unbeknownst to her was struggling with his own internal torment. The two have known each other for going on 7 months now, and lately some things have began to shift between them, causing Lacey to empathise with him more, and therefore she became more emotionally involved, which she immediately began to regret when after she had formed an emotional attachment to him, she got the impression that he was using her, and didn't know why this bothered her so much, as being used was pretty much her job description. However, when Isaac came over and explained the real meaning of the phone call he had, as well as who he was missing so desperately in New York, they were reconciled and went on their first date. Although she is too afraid to admit it, Isaac means means a lot more to Lacey than she realizes, or is too afraid to admit to herself. Lacey is prepared to wait for him to get over the trauma of losing the mother of his child, understanding how it feels for your heart to hurt after losing someone dear, and even if their relationship stays strictly as friends, she knows that he's stuck with her now, and that she couldn't ever leave him even if she wanted to. As the two spent more time together, becoming closer, their relationship became cemented, and although they are not offically ''dating, ''they are extremely protective of eachother, and take offense if they see anyone else with the other. Lacey has now met Isaac's family, even though they are not aware that the pair are not dating. They have agreed to take things slow, to avoid any unnecessary heartache; however Lacey's insecurity is forcing her to believe that perhaps she cares more for him than he does for her. Their relationship spanned 2013-2018